robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: Series 8/Heat 1
Episode 1 was the first of five qualification episodes which determined the Grand Finalists of the 2016 series of Robot Wars. *Despite the lack of seedings or reference to the previous series, all five heats of the 2016 series see a single robot/team which won a heat in the Seventh Wars compete. In Episode 1, it was Bonk, new machine from Team Mute. *This episode features the only instance of two former UK Grand Finalists meeting in a heat first-round melee, specifically Razer and Terrorhurtz. **Although Bigger Brother and Typhoon 2 had fought in a first-round melee before this, Typhoon 2 had not become a Grand Finalist at the time. *If Carbide is considered the successor to Tiberius, Nuts was the only robot in this heat to have no previous experience on Robot Wars. However, The General had never fought in combat either. Competing robots Round 1 Kill-E-Crank-E vs Nuts vs Razer vs Terrorhurtz As the battle started, Terrorhurtz immediately started chasing Nuts, missing with it's first axe blow. Meanwhile, Razer moved in to attack Kill-E-Crank-E, grappling onto the robot with the crushing claw. Kill-E-Crank-E escaped from Razer's grip and opened the pit, just as Nuts was driving over it. Nuts escaped the descending pit by a fraction of a second. Razer caught one of Nuts' minibots and spent some time parading around the arena with it stuck on its claw. Nuts started spinning, using the flail to deflect Terrorhurtz and its axe. Razer, started to focus on Kill-E-Crank-E more, and took some time to get a good grip of the robot. They drove them towards the pit to drop them down, but as Razer got to the edge of the pit, one of Kill-E-Crank-E's wheels was still on the ground. The wheel was fired into drive, which pivoted Razer around and into the pit with them. Qualified: Nuts & Terrorhurtz Behemoth vs Bonk vs Carbide vs The General Bonk started off well, immediately chasing after Carbide and landing an axe blow on the black and green machine, as it tried to stay away and spin up its weapon. Behemoth flipped The General over as Carbide launched an attack on the tyres of The General. Behemoth moved in towards Bonk, who had their axe stuck in the 'fired' position, and they were then trapped on the Arena Spikes. Behemoth hit the spinning discs of The General and were flipped over by it, before self-righting spectacularly. Behemoth ran away to press the pit release button as Carbide stayed away to spin up their weapon. Bonk and The General were close together as Carbide came in with their blade at a reasonable speed and slammed into The General's side, ripping one of their wheels clean off. A one-wheeled The General was pushed onto the flame pit and left there, while Behemoth flipped Bonk over. Bonk were venting gasses, and Carbide made sure Bonk weren't coming back by hitting the immobilised robot a few times with their blade at full speed. Qualified: Behemoth & Carbide Round 2 Carbide vs Terrorhurtz Winner: Terrorhurtz by KO (3 points) Behemoth vs Nuts Winner: Behemoth via Judges' decision (2 points) Behemoth vs Terrorhurtz Winner: Behemoth via KO (3 points) Carbide vs Nuts Winner: Carbide via KO (3 points) Behemoth vs Carbide Winner: Carbide via KO (3 points) Nuts vs Terrorhurtz Winner: Terrorhurtz via Judges' decision Final Behemoth vs Carbide Episode Winner: Carbide Category:2016 series